mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims: Infection/Episode 3
This is episode 3 of MySims: Infection. Story They're running through the hallways of the storage building. "Oh shit! We gotta get outta here!" says Patrick. Patrick tries to shoot as many zombies as he can. He pulls the trigger, *Click* *Click*. "Fuck, fuck, fuck... I'm out of ammo guys!" he yells. "We're in SO MUCH TROUBLE!" yells Jason. "There's the door guys!" yells Stephen. Suddenly some zombies got attracted by the gunshots and blocked the way out. "Oh no! OH FUCK NO! You are NOT doing this to me!" yells Patrick. He takes out his crowbar and jumps on the zombies, crushing they're head to pieces. "Patrick, c'mon!" yells Stephen. Patrick gets up, and runs towards the rest, he opens the door. "C'mon guys, I can't hold this door open all day!" says Patrick. Jason trips and falls on the ground. "Oh Jesus, you've gotta be fuckin' kidding me!" says Patrick. Patrick runs towards Jason. "Patrick! Where the heck are you going?!" yells Stephen, who didn't notice Jason, "Oh no, Jason!". "You go! We'll catch up with you!" yells Patrick. Stephen closes the door and the screen goes black. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Stephen, Jenny, and Vic are standing at Patricks apartement. "We made it, we finally made it..." says Vic. "But I'm not so sure about Patrick and Jason..." says Jenny. Suddenly, they see two shadows running towards them, one carrying the other. "Guys! Guys, wait!" yells one of them, they're being chased by zombies. Stephen realises it's Patrick and Jason, and opens the door. "Quick come in!" says Stephen. "Close the door Stephen!" yells everybody. Stephen closes the door and they hurry upstairs. Patrick puts Jason down on the couch, his knee is bleeding. "Oh no, is he bitten?" asks Jenny. "No, he just fell too hard." says Patrick. "Back at the lab, Alexa told me how to heal wounds." says Jenny. "Okay, there's a first aid kit in the bathroom." says Patrick. "Aah, it hurts like hell..." says Jason. "Don't worry, Jenny's gonna heal you, it's gonna be alright." says Stephen. "Patrick, I can't find it!" yells Jenny. "It's in the cupboard!" yells Patrick. "Which one?!" yells Jenny. "Wait, I'm coming! Boys, wait here." says Patrick. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Jenny bandages Jason. "Thanks, Jen." says Jason. "No problem." says Jenny "Hey, anyone want pie?" asks Patrick. "Sure!" says Stephen. "Wait, Stephen, pie... Oh my god, Ruthie! What if she's in trouble?" says Jason. "You're right, we should go to the mall to check on her, and Barney, and Roxie, and Mira!" says Stephen. "Alright, we're going right now!" says Jason. "And what with the pie then...?" asks Patrick. "We don't have time for it!" says Stephen. "Not even a little bit?" asks Patrick "No!" yells everyone. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The group is walking through the bushes. "Are you sure this is a shortcut? It's full of poison ivy in here..." asks Jason. "Of course it is." says Patrick. They step out of the bushes and reach a big parking lot. "You see, we made it!" says Patrick. "Did take 4 hours though..." says Jenny. "It's not about the journey, but the destination." says Patrick. "I'm pretty sure it's the other way around." says Stephen. "I say it's about the destination!" says Patrick, angrily. "Hands up!" yells an unknown voice. "Huh...?" asks Vic. The group looks up, and sees Raven and Herman at a window. "Oh my god... Stephen, is that you?" asks Raven. "Yeah." answers Stephen. "Omg, come inside, quick." says Raven. Raven comes down and opens the door. "Follow me, hey, who's that?" asks Raven. "Oh, that's Patrick, we met him when this shit started." says Stephen. "So you've seen it too huh?" asks Raven. "Yup..." says Stephen. _____________________________________________________________________________________ The group walks into the food court, where the others are. "Stephen, is that you?" asks Barney. "Uhh, yeah." answers Stephen. Jenny and Mira hug. "I can't believe you're alive!" says Mira. "Me neither!" says Jenny. "Who's that?" asks Roxie. "Oh, I'm Patrick, Patrick Rhino. You must be Roxie, right?" asks Patrick. "Yeah, that's right!" answers Roxie. "Hey Stephen, could I talk to you in private for a sec?" asks Barney. "Sure." says Stephen. _____________________________________________________________________________________ "Stephen, you're smart, right?" asks Barney "Uhhh, yeah, I guess..." answers Stephen. "Do you have any idea what's going on? Like, what caused it?" asks Barney. "Hmm, that's a good question, I'm not sure, but maybe it has something to do with the explosion?" says Stephen. "Well, everything '''did '''start after that explosion took place..." says Barney. "Wait! Didn't Alexa say that they had found a formula that could bring the dead back to life? So, my theory is, that expirement went wrong, causing a nuclear explosion, which turned all the dead back to life! Or well, not in the way Alexa and Dr. F intended..." says Stephen. "Maybe your right, kid. Maybe your right" says Barney. They go back inside and the camera turns to the sunset. Characters *Stephen Albright *Jenny Ross *Jason Matterson *Vic Vector *Patrick Rhino *Barney Cull *Mira Cull *Roxie Road *Clara Belle *Ruthie Scott *Raven Wright *Herman Goth Deaths *None Category:MySims: Infection Category:MySims: Infection Characters Category:Thibo1102